


America, Fuck Yeah!

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Americans, F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelli Stack wins a bet by pegging Patrick Kane after winning gold at the Sochi Olympics.</p>
<p>(originally posted on the Olympics kink meme)</p>
            </blockquote>





	America, Fuck Yeah!

The team is doing some bonding, sitting around on the couches and the floor, and one thing leads to another. Hilary bets that Lee doesn't even know what a strap-on is, so obviously someone has to Google it and read the dictionary definition like a stuffy professor. That someone ends up being Kelli, and then Hilary leans over her, all, "Show her a picture!", and clicks on one of the ads.

The first one that comes up is bright red -- the dick part and the straps, too -- even redder than Kelli is right now. Steckler takes it like a real Team USA woman, just glances at the picture like she's not impressed, and says, "Hey, Stacker, it matches your nails."

"Patriotic," Kelli agrees, doing spirit fingers to show them off.

"Bet you wouldn't buy it," Hilary says, elbowing her.

"Bet I would," Kelli says automatically. "Wait, what?"

"Bet she wouldn't use it," Steckler says, grinning like an asshole.

"Even Stacker can get laid at the Olympics," Julie says, so Kelli hits her.

"I can get laid plenty of places!" she argues, and just like that, she's backed herself into a corner.

"So it's decided," Meghan says, with all the weight of her captaincy. "Stacker's getting a strap-on, and she's going to stick it to someone in the Olympic Village."

"And it can't be any of us!" Chuey adds, looking pointedly at Kacey. Damn it, Kelli was counting on Bells for this one.

"What about proof?" Bells asks, leaning forward. "She can't just _say_ she pegged someone."

Kelli shakes her head. Whatever happened to loyalty?

"Selfie," Chuey decrees. "Photographic evidence."

"You guys are killing me!" Kelli flings her arm dramatically over her eyes.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Bells pats her shoulder. "And you'll tell me _all_ about it!"

***

So that's how Kelli ends up in Sochi with a bright red strap-on and a gold medal. Well, the gold medal took more work -- that's why she hasn't won the bet yet, because there was something a lot more important. But now she's seen Chuey ugly-crying on a podium, and had more than a little bit of champagne, and she's --

"On the prowl?" It's Patrick Kane, and he's winking.

"Yes," Kelli says. "I'm a gold medal winner, you know."

"Oh, I know," Kaner says. "America, fuck yeah!" He holds out his fist.

Kelli bumps it. "Fuck yeah," she agrees.

"So," Kaner says, sitting down next to her, "you feel like some all-American D?"

She glances at him. "Actually," she says, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

He raises his eyebrows. "This, I gotta hear."

"So, there's this bet," she begins.

"To see who could be the first to bang me? You're too late, but don't let that stop you." He grins at her.

"To see who'd let me do 'em with my bright red strap-on!" It maybe comes out a little louder than Kelli means it to. Whoops.

Kaner looks considering, though. "Would you wear your medal while you did it?"

"...if you want," Kelli says.

"To give me good luck," he explains, like, duh.

"Well, if there's one thing I am, it's... philanthropic," she tells him. "It'd practically be a crime not to."

"So we're going to, right?" He's practically bouncing in his seat. Kelli likes that.

"Yes," she says. "My room or yours?" 

"Whoever's is empty," Kaner says, logically, which turns out to be Kelli's. She puts a sock on the door, then digs the strap-on and lube out of her luggage.

When she turns back around, Kaner's already naked and half-hard. "Like what you see?" he asks, putting his hands behind his head and posing.

Kelli laughs, but he's got a pretty good body, and he's a pretty okay dude, too. "Yeah," she says, "I do. Here, you know what to do with this?" and tosses him the lube.

Kaner scoffs. "What do you think I am, a rookie? A _Canadian_ rookie?"

She waves at him. "Well, get on with it." She'd kind of like to watch, but time is of the essence, here, so she strips off while he fingers himself, then buckles on the strap-on and hangs the medal around her neck.

"Lookin' good," Kaner says, and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Glad you think so," Kelli says. "Oh, by the way -- I promised I'd take a picture, uh, in the act."

"I figured," Kaner says, sounding way too calm for a dude who has practically his whole hand up his ass. "As long as nobody but your team ever sees it, we're good."

"Cool." Kelli sets her phone on the bed next to him. "You ready for me?"

"Yeah, let me just --" He rolls over onto all fours. "There, ready."

She braces one hand on the curve of his ass -- which she has to admit is a great one -- and lines herself up, then slides in. Kaner groans, and she pushes deeper, until the base of the dick is flush against his skin. "You like that?" she asks.

"Yeah," he says breathily. "C'mon, Stacker, give it to me good --"

So she does, snapping her hips forward, grinding in at the end of the stroke so the strap-on presses against her clit and the gold medal swings over Kaner's back.

When his groans start getting closer together, Kelli says, "Picture time!" and grabs her phone.

"America!" Kaner says, and she snaps the photo.

He shifts a little, then, to get a hand on his dick, and Kelli says, "Oh, come on, I can at least give you a reach-around." She pushes his hand out of the way and gets a grip on his dick.

"Thanks," Kaner says, pushing back against her.

Kelli gets a rhythm going pretty quick, letting her thrusts drive his dick into her fist, and it's not long before Kaner says, "Oh, God --" and comes all over her hand.

"Not bad, huh?" She's pretty pleased with herself.

"Yeah," Kaner says, catching his breath. "Can I eat you out now?"

"Sure," Kelli says, because who turns down head? She unbuckles the strap-on and sets it aside, then lets Kaner push her down onto her back.

"Oh, yeah," Kaner says, and gets down to business. Kelli's pretty wet already, and it turns out Kaner's not bad at this -- he does this thing with his tongue that has her crying out and curling her toes.

When she comes, Kaner says, "Fuck, I love the Olympics," and strokes her abs fondly.

"Me fucking too," Kelli says, and pats his head.


End file.
